Faible
by French Tentacle
Summary: " Votre nom est Tavros et vous êtes objectivement et incontestablement quelqu'un de faible. " Tavros / Vriska. Thème : Syndrome de Münchhausen.


Disclaimer : BIG UP à l'ami Andrew Hussie auquel j'emprunte quelques personnages. Deux en fait, c'est pas beaucoup je peux me le permettre.

Rating : T pour présence de sang et de psychologie un peu D4rk.

Pairing : Tavros / Vriska

Information(s) complémentaire(s) : Texte écrit suite à un défi avec une amie avec pour thème le syndrome de Münchhausen. « Les individus atteints du syndrome de Münchhausen simple exagèrent ou se créent des symptômes ou maladies dans le but de gagner de l'attention, des soins, de la compassion, et le confort qu'apporte le personnel médical. » ( Source – WIKIPEDIA. ) Pour plus d'information, je vous invite à vous renseigner davantage sur ce sujet.

Par ailleurs, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt fière de mon texte, écrit en seulement quelques heures, en pleine nuit. Si vous voyez une faute, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir, je ferais rapidement la modification. Voilà, beaucoup d'amour.

* * *

 **F** _AIBLE_

Votre nom est Tavros et vous êtes objectivement et incontestablement quelqu'un de faible, votre présence en ces lieux en est la preuve. Vous êtes de ces gens que l'on peut aisément manipuler à l'aide de jolies phrases ou de quelques larmes, et ce n'est pas tout, en plus de cela vous êtes constamment le cul vissé dans un fauteuil roulant suite à un « accident. » Et vous êtes à présent au chevet de la responsable de cet accident. Simplement parce que cette dernière vous suppliait de venir via l'ingénieux système de discussion en ligne _Trollian_ , très populaire auprès des jeunes Trolls de votre âge, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Certes, étudier l'influence et l'appropriation des nouveaux moyens de communication par votre génération est un sujet passionnant qu'il faudrait approfondir mais nous n'avez pour le moment pas le temps. Votre amie est en effet en train de se vider de son sang sur le sol, recouvrant ainsi la moquette d'une belle teinte cobalt qui vous en êtes certain ne se nettoiera pas facilement. La voilà qui murmure des choses sans queue, ni tête. Vous vous dirigez vers elle avec ce sentiment de lassitude qui vous habite souvent dans ce genre de situation. Vous n'êtes pas inquiet malgré cette scène effrayante. Votre amie Troll s'est juste entaillée la peau de manière stratégique pour perdre un maximum de sang et ainsi attirer votre attention. Après que vous vous soyez muni de bandage et de désinfectant, vous vous installez plutôt difficilement près de cette masse gémissant péniblement votre prénom. Vous savez qu'elle joue la comédie : vous êtes faible, pas stupide. Cela se voit aisément aux quelques regards en coins qu'elle vous lance en se pensant discrète, ce qu'elle n'est pas. Sa main droite agrippe votre veste en murmurant d'un air mélodramatique :

« Tavros… j'ai mal, si mal… reste avec moi.

\- Je sais, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Vous êtes faible. Vous lui donnez ce qu'elle désire : de l'attention. Vous êtes presque aussi égoïste qu'elle. Vous savez que son comportement n'est pas normal, qu'un jour elle ira jusqu'à se faire encore plus mal lorsque votre regard se détournera trop longtemps d'elle. Vous le savez. Et vous n'agissez pas. Vous ne faite que la soigner en lui assurant que tout ira bien, que vous êtes là pour elle. Vous ne faite que la conforter dans son délire. Simplement parce que ces moments, ces moments où elle se vide de son sang sur le sol en pleurant et en gémissant et en ne réclamant que vous, sont ceux que vous préférez. Ceux où elle ne crie pas, où elle ne vous insulte pas, où vous êtes littéralement son monde. Ce sentiment de puissance qui vous habite est sûrement ce qui vous fait revenir, en plus de cette affection toute particulière que vous portez à votre amie.

Vous ne mettez pas bien longtemps à recouvrir les minces coupures d'une large bande de tissus, et ainsi lui faire croire que son état est grave. En général, cela facilite la suite des opération et vous permet de quitter sa chambre plus facilement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle pense que vous sous-estimé l'importance de ses blessures où elle s'en fera de plus graves pour vous garder auprès d'elle. Une fois cela fait, elle vous regarde, les yeux presque fiévreux, les joues rouges, elle semble avoir un peu de température. Mais vous savez qu'il n'en ait rien, elle s'est sûrement collée au chauffage pour obtenir ce résultat. Vous rampez jusqu'au fauteuil de son bureau pour y attraper la couverture que vous savez posée là à votre attention et revenez recouvrir le corps tremblant de votre amie. Cette dernière demande d'une voix chevrotante, qui aurait presque réussie à vous faire lever les yeux au ciel si vous n'étiez pas aussi habitué :

« C'est grave tu sais, j'ai mal, j'ai vraiment mal. La tête, le torse… j'ai le cœur qui palpite de trop et le ventre en morceau. Et j'ai encore réussis à me couper avec mon épée à cause de ça. De ma fatigue, de mes yeux qui se trouble de plus en plus. J'ai mal, si mal.

\- Je sais, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, ne t'en fais pas. »

Voilà que vous répétez inlassablement cette même phrase, cela suffit à la calmer, elle veut juste que vous vous occupiez d'elle. Ce que vous faite. Encore. Et encore. Et encore… Et lorsque vous rentrerez chez vous sous le regard humide de votre amie, qui aura tout tentée pour vous garder plus longtemps, elle vous recontactera le plus vite possible avec de nouveaux symptômes, de nouvelles blessures. Il vous faudra donc y retourner, la rassurer, panser ses plaies et à nouveau attendre en la fixant. Il ne faudrait pas que votre regard s'égare trop longtemps sur autre chose puisqu'elle tentera d'attirer votre attention en simulant par exemple une violente quinte de toux, elle est d'ailleurs passée maître dans l'art de le faire. Et vous, vous continuez, vous la suivez dans son délire tout en sachant que cela n'aboutira qu'à la détruire. Vous pourriez l'aider à créer de nouveaux lien et à briser cet isolement dans lequel elle semble s'enfermer. Vous pourriez essayer d'en parler à Kanaya, sa moiral qui plus est, semble s'y connaître en psychologie. Vous pourriez couper les ponts et ainsi détruire cette relation malsaine. Vous pourriez. Mais vous ne le faites pas car votre nom est Tavros et que vous êtes objectivement et incontestablement quelqu'un de faible.

* * *

Blablabla, c'était cool, blablabla, laisse une review, blablabla, je t'aime. Voilà. Amour.

FRENCH TENTACLE.


End file.
